


Night Wonderings

by Gail Riordan (lferion)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-20
Updated: 2004-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Gail%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First printed in 'Beginnings 2'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night Wonderings

**Author's Note:**

> First printed in 'Beginnings 2'

Were you ever young?  
Unsure? Uncertain?  
Wanting?  
I know you were,  
But I wasn't there.  
I can't really believe it.  
Not of you.

So sure.  
So strong.  
So knowing and certain.

I am certain you know  
What a beard feels like,  
there.  
What a tongue feels like,  
there.  
What a sabre-callus feels like,  
there.

I want to know.

I want your beard,  
Your tongue,  
Your hand,

There. Just ...  
there.  



End file.
